This section provides background information related to the present disclosure that is not necessarily prior art.
A busbar assembly is used for interconnection of multiple electrical equipment units within a power distribution system. The busbar assembly must be configured to attach and electrically couple with an electrical equipment unit, such as a switchgear unit. For example, a busbar assembly is used to interconnect multiple pole units within a switchgear unit in the power distribution system. It is important to provide a rigid connection between the electrical equipment units for adequate electrical coupling therebetween, and to avoid dielectric breakdown in the interconnect areas.
Relative positional variation between the electrical equipment units may create difficulties when attempting to provide a rigid connection between the electrical equipment units. For example, the connection points between two switchgear units may not be properly aligned such that the busbar assembly must accommodate a misalignment. In conventional busbar assemblies, a flexible cable is used between connectors coupled to the switchgear units. While this has been shown to provide effective coupling between the electrical equipment, it does not provide a rigid connection therebetween.
Improved electrical coupling may be achieved with the use of a conductive rod between the contact points that provides for a rigid connection. However, because the conductive rod cannot provide accommodate misalignment between the electrical equipment units, the busbar assembly should provide additional structure that provides this functionality.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a busbar assembly that includes a conductive rod and connectors which account for positional misalignment between the electrical equipment, while providing a rigid electrical coupling with the busbar assembly. In addition, it is desirable to provide a busbar assembly that may be readily configured for different power distribution systems and various interconnections therebetween. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.